Forget Me Not
by pink-twinklestars
Summary: Both have knowledge for the flower language. But is that knowledge enough to capture the heart of Prince Draco's beloved someone? HD
1. Blue Salvia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Both have the knowledge of using the language of flowers. But will Prince Draco be able to capture the heart of his best friend and beloved? Read and find out how the Prince will use the language he knows to capture the said heart.

**Forget-me-not**

The first rays of the sun passed through the slightly open scarlet drapes covering the glass windows and the glass double doors leading to the balcony.

A young man with messy raven locks laid spread eagle on the four poster bed made from the finest ebony, on top of a black shiny dais. The hangings on the bed are of the same color as the drapes on the windows except for the hangings have gold stitching of phoenixes and lions. Silk gold sheets lay crumpled on the fluffy cream carpet and pillows scattered on the floor as well.

As the sunlight reached the closed eyelids, a deep groan was heard and the lids groggily opened revealing bright emerald green orbs. Feeling for his glasses on the side table at his right, the young man yawned heavily before placing glasses in place. As soon as his vision cleared he smiled, he could smell something sweet and refreshing in the air. He tried to find the location of the smell and found it on top of the very table he took his glasses from. His emerald eyes caught sight of a small bundle of blue salvia. "Blue salvia…I think of you." smiling even more he immediately grabbed his robes lying at the foot of his bed wondering curiously how it managed to stay on the bed when everything else was scattered all over the place.

Exiting his bedchambers hastily and running downstairs to the entrance hall and it was too late for the young man to see that he was going to bump into someone. Soon enough he found himself completely winded and being held around the waist by a strong pair of arms to keep him from falling and staring at the most beautiful blue-gray eyes he has ever seen. 'Only one person has those kind of eyes.' Suddenly his winded brain focused and another bright smile grace his beautiful face. He suddenly grabbed the owner of the blue-gray eyes and hugged him tight. "Draco you're back!"

Chuckling softly the owner of the blue-gray eyes pulled away from the bear hug and took a good look at the man in front of him. "Harry its nice to see you too." "I knew it was you when I saw those salvia. You're the only person I know that loves to give me flowers even if I am a boy." "You're not just a boy. You're my best friend Harry. Blue-gray met emerald green and the two started laughing. "So when did you arrived?" The raven-haired asked. "Let's just say I'm just in time to place the salvia on you table before you wake up and of course just in time to surprise you."

The man called Draco paused and chuckled some more. "What are you laughing at?" Harry pouted. "Apparently in your excitement you forgot to change into your day wear. May I remind you my dear angel that you are still in your pajamas." Harry suddenly looked at himself and started scratching the back of his neck. Blushing a deep red he avoided the blue-gray eyes that was currently shining with mirth. "I guess I should go back and change." Draco just nodded as he watched a very flustered Harry ran back up the marble staircase with the intention of changing. Chuckling to himself he couldn't help thinking. "You are so adorable Harry."

Finished on March 29, 2006; 10:19pm

Please review...and let me know how much you like it or hate it.

And also read my other story entitled Elementals.


	2. Orange Blossoms

**Forget-Me-Not**

**Orange Blossoms**

"Now tell me Draco, what's the real reason for your visit?" Harry asked. He was now wearing a green button-up shirt, black trousers and a black robe with silver trimmings. The two were currently walking outside in Prince Harry's personal gardens.

The garden is filled with the most sweet smelling and colorful flowers and trees that anyone has ever seen and it was definitely a sight to behold. It was the same garden that the Prince took care of by himself. It was his pride and glory that he planted every single plant in it by himself.

The peaceful silence was broken by Draco sighing heavily and saying in a mock hurt voice. "Do you mean you don't believe me Harry. I'm your best friend!" "Oh stop with the dramatics Draco, you're making a scene." Harry said as a couple of palace guards stationed at the garden look at them curiously.

After that they continued walking only stopping once in a while when Harry checks on some flowering bushes. Finally they stopped to sit in front of a circular stone fountain situated at the middle of the garden with a big stone lion spouting water out of its mouth. "So are going to actually explain your reasons? Because I still don't believe you." Harry stated as he played with an orange blossom he picked up from the ground. "You'll know later. By the way you're garden has become more beautiful since the last time I've been here."

The silver eyed man settled on the seat beside his friend and carefully adjusted his immaculately clean blue robes. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black trousers similar to Harry's, his shoulder length silvery blonde hair is tied at the base of his neck with a silver ribbon. "Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you like it. I've spend most of my time here, when I have free time that is." The emerald eyed young man said wryly. "Yes time is very important especially to me. My time is mostly taken up handling the affairs of the kingdom and granting requests for an audience with the king by my people." "Don't you get lonely Draco? It's just you and Severus there now that your mother and father are staying at your ancestral home and I most of the time I assume that Severus is busy as well." Harry said as he continued to fiddle with the orange blossom.

"A little bit I guess. Enough about me, how about you, what have you been up to? You're going to take the crown in a couple of months, how are you feeling?" "Nervous, and excited." "You might want to explain dear Harry." "Fine, I'm nervous because what if my people don't like me? What if I will not be good king? And then I'm excited in a way because I get to experience new stuff." Harry fidgeted nervously. "Don't worry dear Harry. I'll support you no matter what." With this Harry's emerald green eyes brightened. "Really Draco that really means a lot tome."

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Draco in a manly embrace and Draco returned it affectionately. "Well we better go inside. Sirius might be looking for you already." Draco stated as soon as they pulled away. Harry nodded and with that the two stood up and walked the way towards the palace.

_**A Few Hours Earlier **_

"Ah King Malfoy it's an honor to have you here. Though it came as a surprise with your sudden arrival." Sirius Black said as he approached the young king who has just come out of his elegant black carriage. "Sirius honestly you don't need to address me as King after all you and my mother are cousins and your godson is my best friend."

Sirius who have shiny shoulder length black hair and kind black eyes smiled at the mention of his godson. "Yes speaking of Harry, he has been whining and complaining only a few days ago because he haven't seen you for quite sometime. Is everything alright?" The blonde nodded. "Yes everything is fine. I came because I have some matters to discuss with you. And Harry must be very angry. I admit I didn't have the chance to write him a letter for quite sometime now." "I'm sure he will forgive you after all Harry's heart as always have a soft spot for you." "I do hope you're right Sirius."

Then they proceeded to Sirius' study while catching up on each other. Soon enough they've reached the double doors leading to Sirius' study. Sirius Black has been king since King James and Queen Lily died when Prince Harry was just five years old, twelve years have passed since that happened. King James elected Sirius to become Harry's guardian just in something happened to them. Sirius was chosen to be the guardian because he was King James' most trusted advisor and life-long friend.

"Would you like to have our discussion now or later after you have rested and seen Harry?" "Perhaps now is a good time unless you have other things to attend to." "No it's alright we can discuss it now. I've finished everything I need to settle last night because Remus made sure of that. He wouldn't let me go to bed unless I've finished everything." Remus Lupin is Sirius' husband, apparently same sex couples are highly accepted in their society. "Sirius no wonder Harry is so lazy he got it from you." Draco stated chuckling softly. "I'm hurt. You actually think that I Sirius Black is a lazy man?" A comfortable silence filled the room after that and only broken by Draco's soft chuckling once in a while.

The study has royal blue walls with silver borders and stitching of phoenixes and lions and the floors are covered with cream colored rugs. A fireplace made of white marble for the mantelpiece stood at the left side of the door; framed pictures of Harry were placed on the mantel. The whole left wall is lined with windows with light blue and white drapes, showing the view of the gardens. On the right wall a huge portrait of the royal family hung in a gold frame.

Queen Lily sat elegantly on a high back chair made of dark ebony wood. Her auburn hair in a knot and her almond shaped emerald green eyes were sparkling with happiness. She was wearing a beautiful yellow ball gown. Behind her is King James, standing proudly with his messy raven locks and his round brown eyes framed by wire-rimmed glasses. He was wearing long black robes that reach the floor with scarlet trimmings and standing beside the chair on the left of the queen is a young Harry but with the same messy raven-colored hair like his father's and his mother's sparkling emerald green eyes. He was wearing similar black robes that King James has on except the trimmings are in emerald green instead of scarlet. He was smiling contentedly for the painter who happens to be Remus another friend of King James. The portrait was created during Prince Harry's fifth birthday and it was also the last family portrait to be created because a week after King James and Queen Lily died of a tragedy.

At the far side of the room the double doors, the walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of rare books, too rare to be placed in the Potter Family Library. In front of it is an ebony desk with a small desk lamp. The desk is cluttered with parchments, quills, inkpots, sealing wax, a few books and few more framed pictures of Harry. But what caught Draco's eye was the simple vase standing beside a picture of a 10-year old Harry with his pure white stallion. In the vase are a few orange blossoms.

Noticing where Draco's gaze lay Sirius smiled and commented. "You know Harry and his love for flowers. He insists that I keep orange blossoms in the room because according to him this is the room where I make decisions that will greatly affect the kingdom." "Because orange blossoms are said to bring wisdom." Draco said more to himself than to Sirius. "Now Draco what is it that you want to talk about?" and with that they discuss the purpose of Draco's visit.

_**PRESENT TIME **_

"Do you like the new tea I brought you Harry?" the blonde-haired prince asked his best friend. "It's great Draco. It tastes different, what kind of tea is this?" Prince Harry asked as he sipped some tea. The two were currently seated at the yellow tearoom. The room got its name from its color. The room has yellow walls, cream carpets, a black marble fireplace and round ebony tea table in front of the fireplace. "Milk tea. It's one of the best tea my kingdom produces."

A soft knock was heard. "Come in." The emerald-eyed brunette stated. "Your grace, his majesty, King Sirius' asks for an audience." The royal chamberlain announced. "Let him in I'm just having tea with Draco." Slowly the doors opened to reveal Sirius wearing long black robes.

"There you are. I've been looking for the two of you for hours." The slightly older king said as he took a seat in front of the two. "Have some tea Sirius. Draco says its one of the best tea they have." "Really then I must have taste of that tea." Draco handed him a fresh up and the three sat in silence. "This is delicious." The King commented.

"Harry." Sirius placed the cup down and stared at the young prince. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" "Well you must be wondering why Draco came here for a visit." Harry nodded. "Actually yes, I've been asking him earlier but he wouldn't give me an answer." "You see Harry I want to be the one to tell you. I think you will be able to understand it better if I were the one to explain the situation to you." "Alright what is it? I'm listening."

Draco gave Sirius a nervous glance before the elder of the two continued with the explanation. "As you of course know, Draco is now the king of his Kingdom and according to the law the king needs to get married a year after his ascension to the throne. He came here because he needs our help especially yours." Sirius stated seriously. "You need my help? But why didn't you say so? You know I will help you no matter what after all we've been friends for years." emerald met silver. Sirius cleared his throat to gain the attention of his godson. "Now Harry don't promise anything until you're sure and aware of the whole situation as well as its effects." Harry nodded understandingly but stated quite stubbornly. "What in the world would keep me from helping my best friend?" "You see Harry, in order to marry he needs a bride but Draco refused to marry a stranger. He wants you to marry him. You are no stranger to him."

The sound of breaking china was heard as the emerald-eyed prince accidentally dropped his teacup. "You mean you're asking me to marry you?" "Indirectly yes but I am of course willing to woo you. I still have a few months before I celebrate my one year anniversary as king." "Woo…marry? I don't know what to say." Harry was paling terribly as he said that. "Think about it Harry." Sirius said in a comforting tone.

"I think….I think…." But Prince Harry can't continue any longer unconsciously he stood up from his chair and was now standing unsteadily. One moment he was standing the next he was on the floor Draco cradling his head. "Harry! Harry!"

Emerald snapped open and Harry sat up. He realized he was on his bed, in his room and a couple of orange blossoms lay on the pillow beside him as well as a note written in silver parchment. Carefully picking up the blossoms and the note he started to read what was written.

**My Dearest Angel,**

**I know this is hard for you. We've been friends for years and I hope you will help me by marrying me. If I can't find someone appropriate the throne will be transferred to my mother's sister because she's the only one eligible to take the throne. You know how Aunt Bellatrix is, she's not suitable to rule my kingdom. Please make the right decision. I am not asking you to make the decision as soon as possible. As I've said I am willing to woo you. I will show you how much I will take care of you if ever we get married. I sent you this note with a couple of orange blossom in the hope that the blossoms will bring you wisdom to help you make the wisest decision possible.**

**I hope you will find it in your heart to love me as I have come to love you. Yes my dearest angel I love you for a very long time now.**

**Love,**

**Draco Malfoy**

Harry couldn't help to be touched by the sincerity of Draco's words. Carefully he placed the note on his desk, swung his legs on the side of his bed and went outside to the balcony still holding the blossoms close to his heart. "Yes Draco I will try to make the right decision for your sake and mine." He whispered while staring at the silvery full moon.


	3. Azalea

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Forget-Me-Not**

**Azalea**

Early the next morning Harry awoke to the sweet smell of flowers which he recognized as azaleas even before he opened his eyes. It has been placed on top of one of his silk covered pillows over a piece of black parchment. He reached for the parchment and carefully opened it. The writing was in silver ink and in a cursive familiar to him.

**Dearest Harry,**

**I must apologize that I couldn't spend time with you today as I have some important business to attend to in town. I'll try to be back in time for dinner but I'm not leaving any promises. Wish me luck that I'd be able to finish this immediately or I'll be back even later. I left some azaleas for you because I want you to take care of yourself for me while I'm away. Hope you will have a good day and I hope to see you later.**

**Love always,**

**Draco Black-Malfoy**

Harry carefully folded the paper and got ready for breakfast with a small smile on his face. Although he was quite disappointed that Draco wouldn't be able to be there for most of the day but he couldn't stop himself from feeling happy at Draco's thoughtful gesture. He decided to spend his day tending to his garden as he hadn't had the time to take care of it these past weeks. While pruning some rose bushes he couldn't help himself from mooning over Draco's offer. He didn't know that Draco have feelings for him and he couldn't deny that he was flattered by the affection.

"Your Royal Highness." A guard with a serious expression on his face approached him. "What is it Landon?" It was one of his personal bodyguards that watches over him wherever he goes. "His majesty the king asks that you join him while he grants an audience to some villagers. Harry nodded politely and immediately packed his gardening tools. The guard gladly took the tools from Harry's hands and carried it himself while he followed the prince to the throne room. "Your highness good morning." The royal chamberlain bowed before him. "Good morning to you too." Harry smiled warmly and sincerely. That is why many people adore the young prince for his kindness and humility. He quietly entered the throne room where his godfather was having an audience. Sirius smiled at his godson and motioned for him to come closer. The king then stood up and proclaimed Harry's presence to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you my godson and your future king, Prince Harry." The crowd applauded while Harry blushed a deep red. "Siri you didn't have to do that." Harry whispered as he took a seat beside his godfather while smiling at the crowd. "I don't have to but I want to." Sirius whispered back. The audience took them hours to finish. They only took an hour to eat their lunch and they're back to the audience. By the time they were completely finished it was already dinner time. Harry was disappointed that Draco wasn't able to make it for dinner. They were halfway through when Sirius excused himself from the table with the reason that he was already full and very tired. Remus Lupin, Sirius' partner was visiting some of his friends outside the kingdom and would be back in a couple of days so Harry was left alone to his own devices. Harry although tired didn't want to sleep partly because he was worried about Draco for he hasn't come back yet.

He chose to past the time in the library where he could spend hours reading anything that he fancy. It was almost one in the morning when he started to become weary and he closed his eyes for a while. He drifted off to sleep after sometime that he didn't notice a startled Draco entering the library to check some books out for some research as soon as he have arrived. He found Harry sleeping peacefully in a curled into a ball in a big fluffy armchair beside the fire, wearing a pure white night shirt that reach to his ankles and a pair of yellow fuzzy slippers. All his tiredness melted away when he saw how adorable Harry looked. He picked the book that he assumed Harry was reading before he had fallen asleep and quietly placed it on the glass table in front of Harry's chair.

Draco lifted Harry into his arms upon reaching the idea that he should probably take Harry to his room. The raven-haired angel sighed in his sleep as he buried his face at the crook of Draco's neck while he clutched the silk shirt Draco was wearing. Draco gently laid him on his four poster bed but he found out he couldn't move because Harry refused to let his shirt go. He carefully plucked Harry's delicate fingers from his shirt. As soon as the fingers let go Draco straightened up then bend down to kiss Harry on the forehead. Emerald green eyes opened upon the touch and small red lips smiled at him. "Draco where have you been, I was worried. What time is it?" Harry asked his voice sounded tired. "It's almost three dearest. Go to sleep." "But…" Harry tried before Draco cut him off. "Go to sleep. It's late. We'll talk later. Good night." Draco smiled lovingly at him before tucking him in and prepared to exit the room. Before Draco had completely closed the door Harry called out to him. "Dray…" "Yes what is it dearest?" Draco's head pop out from behind the door. "Good night Dray. Sweet dreams." And with that Harry closed his eyes snuggled deeper to his pillows and fell into a dreamless sleep while Draco smiled to himself, entered his own room and went to sleep the books for his research completely driven away from his mind.

**AN: finished chapter 3: Azaleas Nov. 2, 2006 10:25pm. Don't forget to review or I might change my mind from continuing this story. I apologize for the lateness of the update but I have been really busy with school work. And I also apologize for my grammar.**


	4. Peony

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me.**

**Forget-Me-Not**

**Chapter 4**

**Peony**

Harry was finishing his morning tea when Landon approached him carrying a bouquet of pink peonies and a pure white furry teddy bear. "Your highness, his majesty King Draco asked me this morning to give this to you during breakfast." "Thank you Landon." Harry smiled appreciatively taking the flowers and the bear from his bodyguard. Landon nodded and returned to his position behind the monarch. Harry placed the peonies before him and took a closer look on the bear's neck. The emerald-eyed prince opened the parchment and in small script these were written:

**Would this raven-haired, emerald-eyed angel **

**Grace me with his presence outside**

**After he has received Mr. Teddy?**

Chuckling softly and carrying the bear with him Harry, escorted by Landon went down the entrance steps and was met by King Draco in his pure black robes holding the reigns of two horses both dark brown in color. He took Harry's hand as soon as he was close enough and gave it a kiss, making the young prince smile. "What is this about Dray?" "To apologize for my absence yesterday I would like to take you to a picnic to a very special place." Draco replied smoothly. "Alright, I don't have anything planned for today anyway." With that Draco helped Harry climb his horse and then Draco climbed his own horse with the grace befitting a king. "Landon please tell Sirius that I'm out with Draco. I don't want him to worry." "Yes your highness." And with that the two monarchs galloped away in their horse.

When Draco stopped his horse and Harry followed suit, the green-eyed angel couldn't help but smile again. The young king had taken him to their favorite spot in a clearing near the lake, under the shade created by the hornbeam trees and cypress trees. "I knew you didn't have time to come here as much as you want to so I've decided to take you here myself." Draco said as they walk towards the clearing where Draco before hand had set-up a picnic blanket and a picnic basket. Smiling happily Harry gave the young king a peck on the cheek. "You know Harry your smile can brighten even the darkest of room and melt even a heart of stone." Harry's smiled brightened and he gently tugged Draco's sleeve. "Come on Dray, let's not waste the day standing here. I want to enjoy the water in the pond." And with that Harry started running towards the pond's edge, removed his shoes and soaked his dainty feet on the cold water. Draco just shook his blonde hair and smiled while following Harry closely behind.

A couple of hours later the two were resting under the shade of a large cypress tree. Harry has his back against the dark trunk of the mighty tree and Draco resting his head on Harry's lap. Harry is reading the book he was reading last night out loud to Draco. The blonde has his eyes close while listening carefully to Harry's melodic voice. They have just finished eating the contents of the basket which contained almost all of Harry's favorite foods. Draco asked the servants to prepare for their picnic some chicken sandwiches, macaroni salad, orange juice, mangoes, bananas and chocolate mousse. Upon seeing the food Harry's eyes brightened even more with delight. And this made Draco's heart swell for actually making his best friend and beloved happy.

After sometime Harry finished reading the book and he noticed that Draco had fallen asleep on his lap. Putting the book down beside him he gently started stroking Draco's silky blonde hair, liking the feel of the strands on his skin. Unconsciously Draco leaned in to the touch shocking the raven-haired prince a little before deciding to continue stroking the blonde hair. Harry enjoyed the atmosphere it was so peaceful, the horses grazing on the grass nearby, he's with his best friend they have just finished a marvelous meal consisting of his favorite foods and he also finished a particularly enlightening book about plants. While he was thinking he didn't notice Draco stirring slightly and opened his eyes revealing sleepy silver-blue eyes. He smiled when he realized that Harry was still stroking his hair he loved the feel of Harry's hand.

He took Harry's hand into his own and smiled at the shocked expression on his best friend. "I didn't know you were awake already." Harry said as Draco sat up still holding his hand. "I've just woke up. What were you thinking about?" "Nothing, just about how much I enjoy this place. I wish I could always stay here but you know Sirius doesn't allow me here alone without guards unless I'm with you." "Harry dearest, I can't help it if Sirius' trusts me too much." Draco said haughtily. "Well I wouldn't actually enjoy this place as much as I do when I am with you. The guards surround the place and you wouldn't enjoy nature anymore, everyone's too tense whenever that happens." Draco nodded understandingly. "They're just worried about you. You're the future king, the future ruler your life is very important to the people." "But do you think the people will actually care if I'm just a nobody?" Harry said sadly. "Well Harry with a personality like yours even if you're not a prince people will still be drawn to you. And of course they will care for you no matter what. I will certainly do that if I were they." Harry's smiled returned and Draco congratulated himself for being successful in putting Harry in a good mood again.

That night when everyone has settled to rest in their rooms, Harry could still be found on the balcony near his room staring the twinkling sky. Draco happened to pass by coming from the library and saw his emerald-eyed angel. He quietly approached the young prince and laid his cloak the shoulders of Harry. "Dray…" Harry whispered. "Why are you still awake?" "I forgot I was suppose to research about some business deals last night and I decided to get the books I might need from the library and I happen to see you here. What about you shouldn't you be sleeping already?" "Couldn't sleep." Harry stated simply. "Aren't you tired dearest?" "A bit but I just want to think for awhile before I settle down to sleep." "Think about what?" Draco asked curiously but secretly hoping that Harry's was thinking about his proposal. "Your proposal..." "What about it?" "My answer to your proposal of course...I still don't know what I should answer you with part of me wants to agree with this, but another part tells me that I shouldn't answer before I'm sure that what I'm doing is correct." Harry said seemingly frustrated. "Don't worry your pretty little head on it Harry. Go get some rest and I'm not forcing you to actually give me an answer right away. And remember this…" Draco said and he made Harry face him although reluctantly. "Remember that no matter what your answer will be I Draco Black-Malfoy will always be your friend that you can count on no matter what, alright?" Harry nodded. "Thank you. That certainly eased my mind a bit, I mean whatever my decision may be there's a chance that I'll lose the friendship I have with you and I don't want that." "You don't have to worry about that because that will never happen." "Draco will you promise me something else?" "Anything dearest…" "Promise me that if ever my answer to your question is yes, you'll never hurt me." "I promise dearest. You know you are certainly beautiful under the light the moon. The peonies really describe you well; it certainly describes your **'_beauty and shyness'_**".

**AN: Please don't forget to review and the next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I finish it. Chapter 4 finished: 6:25pm November 6, 2006. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND I MUST APOLOGIZE IF HAVEN'T UPDATED ELEMENTALS YET I WANT IT TO BE PERFECT SO I'M DOING SOME MORE REVISING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I ACTUALLY UPLOAD IT TO FANFICTION.**


	5. Variegated Tulips

**Many thanks to Liria Nai for taking time to review both chapters 3 & 4.**

**Forget-Me-Not**

**Chapter 5**

**Variegated Tulips**

As the days went by the young king and the young prince if possible had grown even closer. They spent every possible minute and second in each others company. Once in a while Draco could be found in the study that King Sirius had graciously granted him with working on new business deals, affairs of his kingdoms or a new plot to woo the young prince he had set his eyes on. On the other hand Harry continued to spend his free time making his garden even more glorious than it already was.

During one of those days that the two monarchs have been separated by their work, King Sirius visited his guest which he found sitting tiredly behind his desk reading some important document with deep concentration. He cleared his throat trying to gain the attention of the blonde. Draco was disturbed from his work by Harry's godfather smiling mischievously. "What do I own the honor of having your presence with me today, your majesty?" Draco asked teasingly. "No need for formalities Draco. I want to know what progress you have made with Harry." "He's still thinking about my proposal. And I do not have plans on hurrying on his decision. I don't want him to think that I have somehow forced him into this situation head on." "Very wise Draco, very wise indeed. But I am quite sure Harry's decision will be in your favor anyway. No matter how long it takes for him to decide the answer will always be in your favor." Sirius said seriously.

Draco elegantly raced one of his eyebrows in a questioningly look waiting for the older monarch to explain the meaning of words. "Harry has always had a soft spot for you in his big heart. If it is for you welfare there is certainly no doubt that he will accept your proposal." The blonde nodded. "But what urged you to come here Sirius. I'm sure you have other things in your mind that we need to discuss." Draco said patiently as he carefully placed the documents he was reading in a folder and placed it inside his drawer. "I want to make things clear with you Draco. You are connected to me by blood and Harry is connected to me by my friendship with his father and my being his godfather. As I have told you Harry will surely accept your proposal and I want to make sure that you will not hurt him. Harry has always been sensitive and we both know that little things can deeply hurt him. Therefore I want you to promise me that in no way will you put him under any kind of pain or misery."

Understanding Sirius' concern, Draco was quick the ease the man's doubts. "I'd rather kill myself than hurt Harry intentionally Sirius, you should know that by now. I love Harry more than anything and anybody else, with him by my side I will be the happiest man alive with or without the wealth and power that I have now." Contented Sirius smiled at Draco and nodded. "Then you have my blessings whatever Harry's decision may be." "Thank you Sirius. You're blessing really means a lot to me and I am sure to Harry as well." And with that Sirius left the young Malfoy to his own devices.

Harry had kept inside the room almost the whole day, having nothing better to do. Draco was busy doing business, Sirius can't be found and Remus was still out of town. The emerald-eyed angel then spent his entire morning and afternoon pondering on Draco's offer and his possible answer. He knew that he certainly was feeling something for the blonde but he wasn't quite sure if it was love like the other was feeling for him. He didn't want to give Draco hope if it will only break the blonde's heart later on.

The young prince also knew that although Draco was patient in waiting for his reply he also knew that he shouldn't keep the blonde waiting forever, sooner or later he must give an answer but he still doesn't know what to say. During his pondering his other two best friends Lady Hermione Granger and Lord Ronald Weasley arrived to visit him and see how he was doing. When the two entered the room and found their friend sitting on the window seat staring the palace grounds that they realized that something was bothering him.

"Harry please tell me what's wrong." Hermione asked in a voice that clearly says _'I'm worried about you'_ "Nothing Hermy. Just thinking that's all." Harry said. "But mate Landon told us that you barely left you rooms anymore. What's wrong everybody's getting worried about you." Lord Ronald asked. "Well…" Harry sighed then continued. "You know of Draco's proposal right?" "Yes I've heard about it from my father." Hermione replied as her father was one of Sirius' royal advisors. Ron just nodded and waited patiently for Harry to continue. "I don't know how I feel for him. I mean I certainly feel something for him but I'm not sure if it's actually love." Harry replied sadly. Before anyone could reply a knock was heard and Landon, Harry's personal bodyguard entered the room carrying a bouquet of variegated tulips. And a small piece of blue parchment.

"Good afternoon your highness and Lady Granger and Lord Weasley. His majesty, King Draco has asked one of the servants to deliver this to you." Harry gratefully took the flowers and note from Landon and whispered his thanks. While Harry read the note Hermione couldn't help but share a glance at Ron both were thinking the same thing. _'He's certainly in love with Draco. He doesn't smile like that whenever he receives presents from us.'_ The note read…

**Your hair as dark as darkest ebony**

**And as silky as the finest silk**

**Your lips as red as roses **

**And sweet as the sweetest strawberries**

**Your smile like a ray of sunshine**

**As I have said not long before**

**Can brighten the darkest rooms**

**And melt the even a heart of stone**

**And your eyes, your eyes**

**Bright like glowing emeralds**

**You my raven-haired, emerald-eyed angel **

**Have the most beautiful eyes**

**That this bouquet of tulip**

**Symbolizes.**

"Does he send you notes often, mate?" Ron asked as he took a seat beside Harry. "He sends them at least twice a day with a different bouquet of flowers every time." Harry smiled. "That's so sweet. He certainly puts effort in wooing you Harry. Maybe you should give a chance at the least." Hermione said as she took the note from Harry. The note was written in Draco's writing and Hermione knew the blonde quite well he doesn't easily show any sort of emotion and the only time he does so was when he was with Harry. "You're very special to him Harry. Draco doesn't normally act this way and you should know that." Hermione said sternly. "I know but I don't want to give him false hope. What if I give him a chance and it turns out that I'm not actually in love with I couldn't risk losing my friendship with him. I know have the two of you as my friends and couple more others but Draco special, he's my very first friend." "You know Harry we've never knew how the two of you met." Hermione said. "You mean I've never told you?" Harry asked incredulously. "Nope, never." Ron replied. "Well I guess I should tell you then. It was ten years ago…"

**_Ten years ago…_**

_A seven-year old raven-haired boy was sitting under the shade of some oaks and elms wearing simple black robes his hair messy and his eyes hidden from the world by the pair of small hands covering it. Another young boy around the same age with blonde hair approached the sitting figure a look of curiosity on his face. Gently taking a seat beside the raven-haired boy he asked quietly. "What's wrong?" the raven-haired boy looked up to reveal emerald green eyes brimming with tears. It was quite obvious that he had already cried a little because of the tear marks on his face. "It's just a sad day, today." He whispered. "Why?' The blonde asked and then continued. "Why would this be a sad day when it's a sunny day and everyone is enjoying their time outside?" Covering his face again as a fresh batch of tears started streaming from his eyes he sobbed out. "It's a sad day because I miss my mommy. My daddy too." "Where are they anyway? You live here right? Then they must be inside looking for you." The blonde said. "No, they're not." The owner of the emerald eyes replied. "Why?" The blonde asked persistently. "Because they're both gone. Uncle Siri said they went to heaven and today's their third year death anniversary." "Heaven? You mean they're dead?" The other upon hearing the word dead started to sob louder crying his little heart out._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Let me make it up to you then." The emerald eyes met silver-blue ones. "Make it up to me?" "Yeah but let me think first. Would you be my friend then?" The young blonde asked. "Friend? What is a friend?" The blonde looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean what is a friend don't tell me you don't know what friends are?" The raven-haired shook his head sadly. "Well a friend is someone whom you can talk, someone who will listen to you no matter you have to say and most of all a friend is someone will stick with you through thick and thin. Now would you be my friend?" "Okay, I don't have friends. Uncle Siri doesn't really allow me to go out on my own. I need to be surrounded by guards almost all the time. The only times I get away without them is when sneak off." "I'll be your first friend then. By the way I'm Prince Draco Malfoy but you can call me Draco. My parents King Lucius and Queen Narcissa are visiting your Uncle." Draco as the blonde was called extended his hand for the other boy to shake. Gently the raven-haired boy smiled and stood up and took the blonde's hand and said. "I'm Harry Potter." "So you're the prince your uncle has been talking about with my parents." Just then King Lucius, Queen Narcissa, King Sirius and his consort Remus exited the palace front doors and started calling out for the two of them. _

_The two approached the adults. Draco was still holding hand tugging him gently forward. When Sirius saw Harry with young prince Draco he look sorrowfully. "Harry where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours. Remus and I are worried about you; we didn't know where you run off to." "I'm sorry Uncle Siri, Uncle Remy it won't happen again I was just by those elm and oak trees." Harry replied meekly, cowering under the stare of his godfather and the visitors. "Have you been crying again, sweetheart?" Remus knelt down in front of the young children. Harry nodded. And with that Remus took him in his arms wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. "Harry you shouldn't be sad. I'm here, Siri's here, you still have us." Remus said consolingly. Draco then said. "Yeah you no longer need to be sad. I'm here for you now remember I'm your first friend." Pulling away from Remus' arms Harry nodded slightly and smiled his emerald green eyes shining with happiness._

_**End of flashback**_

"That's so adorable Harry. I never knew you how you met Draco." Hermione said. "You never really asked so I didn't tell you. Draco's my very first friend and then realizing how lonely I was Sirius and Remus decided to invite the two of you whenever Draco wasn't around." Harry explained. "Well mate your relationship with him certainly comes a very long way and I think that maybe you ought to give him a chance. From the start he showed you how much he cared and he still does." Ron said. "I'll think about it. Thanks for the advise though." Hermione looked at her watch and was shocked at the time. "Ron we have to leave. We're supposed to have dinner with your parents tonight. We still need to go somewhere before coming to your house. Harry I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer but we have to be somewhere else." Hermione said. "Don't worry I'll be fine. It's almost dinner I'm sure I can find something that will amuse me." The two bade farewell and Harry was left alone again.

That evening Draco found Harry outside on the balcony again bundled under a couple of cotton blankets. He was sitting on a wooden rocking chair deep in thought while unconsciously staring at the stars. "Hey…" Draco whispered gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey Dray." Harry motioned for the blonde to seat down on the chair beside his chair. But the blonde had other things on his mind he carefully lifted Harry from the rocking chair and took the chair for himself then gently placed Harry on his lap. Harry instantly curled against him resting his pretty little head on the crook of his neck and a hand holding his shirt tightly. "What are you thinking of?" "You perfectly know what I am thinking of." Harry sighed. "I already told you that you need not hurry on your decision I can wait for a long time." "I know you're willing to wait for whatever my answer will be but I don't want you to wait. I know how much you hate waiting." "But this is different Harry. I don't want you to rush with your decision just to please me." Harry sighed again and Draco pulled the prince closer. "Why are you so bundled up? Are you cold?" "Just a bit nothing to worry about." "Harry you shouldn't stay outside especially when it's this cold, you'd catch a cold if you 're not careful." Harry snuggled closer and smiled contentedly. "What about you? You keep on tiring yourself over your business deals. What are those about anyway?" "I'll let you know as soon as I'm finish with it." "Promise?" "Yes I promise I'll tell you as soon as it's settled." "Hmm…Dray…I think, no I feel that I'm ready to give you answer." "So soon dearest?" "Yeah. Hermione and Ron came for a visit earlier and I guess what they said helped me decide." "Alright then, I'm listening if you're really ready to answer me then I won't stop you." Harry sat up straight still sitting on Draco's lap and directly stared Draco on the eyes. "I accept your offer." Draco couldn't stop the smile that slowly appeared on his lips and he couldn't but feel happy that Harry had actually accepted his offer and was actually smiling at him right at that moment with the smile that can brighten his day. "Are you serious?" "Why would I lie? What do you take me for? Of course I'm serious. I seriously couldn't joke about something as serious as that." Harry pouted cutely making Draco chuckle and pulled him to a hug again. "You just made me the happiest man on earth." Harry hugged the young king back and the two spent the night sitting on the chair watching the dark night sky scattered with twinkling stars. Both feeling happy and content with the presence of each other.

The next day the engagement of Prince Harry James Evans Potter to King Draco Black Malfoy was announced all throughout the kingdom…

**AN: FINISHED November 7, 2006 9:11PM. Don't forget to review so I know what I need to improve on. Thanks.**


End file.
